memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Alice (Episode)
Tom Paris kommt in den Besitz eines Shuttles, das kurz darauf ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Während einer zunächst als langweilige Routine beginnenden Dienstschicht auf der Brücke der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] vertreibt sich Fähnrich Paris die Zeit damit, das Alter von Commander Tuvok auszurechnen. Er rät mehrmals, kommt jedoch stets auf das falsche Ergebnis. Tuvok, der sich das Treiben des Piloten der Voyager die ganze Zeit über anhören muss, ist davon zusehends genervt. Und so kommt es ihm gerade recht, dass Fähnrich Kim plötzlich eine größere Gruppe von Raumfahrzeugen meldet, welche unmittelbar auf dem Kurs der Voyager auftauchen. Paris meldet multiple Hüllenkonfigurationen. Tuvok lässt umgehend – ganz nach Sternenflottenprotokoll – Alarm geben, worauf Janeway und Chakotay herbeieilen. Tuvok lädt die Waffen und legt das Sensorbild auf den Hauptschirm. Kim ortet 62 Schiffe und eine Vielzahl von Schiffsteilen. Es stellt sich jedoch wenig später heraus, dass die „Raumflotte“ nichts weiter als ein Haufen bewegungslos im All treibender Wracks ist. Wenig später meldet sich ein Außerirdischer namens Abaddon, der sich als Händler vorstellt. Nun wird klar: Die Voyager ist auf einen großen Schrottplatz mitten im Weltall gestoßen, welchen Abaddon Stück für Stück ausschlachtet und an vorbeiziehende Reisende verkauft. Da die Voyager ohnehin gerade Ersatzteile benötigt, wird Abaddon an Bord eingeladen, um den Handel zu beschließen. Akt I: thumb|leftAbaddon wird an Bord beamt und von Chakotay begrüßt. Sogleich berichtet Abaddon, dass er den Namen von seinem Vater und Großvater bekommen hat, auch wenn es nicht sehr phantasievoll sei. Chakotay stellt dann sich und Neelix vor. Abaddon fragt den Talaxianer dann, ob er ein Händlerkollege sei. Auf Nachfrage erklärt er, dass er an Neelix' freundlichen Augen und seinem gewitzten Auftreten gleich gemerkt hat, dass er ein Kollege ist und Chaktoay meint, dass Abaddon sehr scharfsichtig ist. Neelix meint, dass er sich heute mehr auf Nahrung und Diplomatie konzentriert. Dann bietet Abaddon ihm einen Isokonvektivofen oder eine Übersetzungsmatrix an. Dann übergibt er Chakotay ein PADD mit der Bestandsliste, weist aber darauf hin, dass das eine oder andere Teil nicht mehr vorhanden sein könnte nach zwanzig Jahren. Chakotay bekundet sein Interesse und Neelix fragt nach der Gegenleistung. Abaddon sogleich Interesse für die Gravitationspanzerung und die Induktionstechnologie auf Plasmabasis. Chakotay muss ihn darauf hinweisen, dass dies integrierte Schiffssysteme sind, die nicht verkauft werden können. Jedoch bietet Neelix eine überschüssige Duraniumverkleidung aus Frachtraum 1, die man zu einer Gravitationspanzerung umbauen kann, an. Neelix zeigt Abaddon daher ihr Inventar. In der Astrometrie untersuchen Harry Kim, Seven of Nine und Tom Paris das Sortiment von Abaddon. Kim meint, dass er mehr Trümmer zusammengetragen hat, als die Borg. Jedoch bezeichnet Seven das meiste davon als nutzlos. Während Abaddons „Sortiment“ durchforstet wird, stößt Fähnrich Paris plötzlich auf ein kleines, altes aber elegant aussehendes Shuttle in Gitter 49 Alpha. Wie bei Tom nicht anders zu erwarten, „verliebt“ er sich augenblicklich in das alte Schiff. Harry Kim bezeichnet es als alten rostigen Eimer. Doch Paris ist begeistert. Wenig später besprechen Neelix, Kim und Paris die Einkaufsliste mit Chakotay im Besprechungsraum. Neelix möchte auch einige kulturelle Artefakte erwerben, die nicht viel kosten würden. Chakotay will bereits die Besprechung beenden, als Neelix darauf verweist, dass sie noch ein kleines Shuttle erwerben können. Chakotay behauptet, sie hätten Sollstärke bei den Shuttles. Doch Paris hält es für einen Rohdiamanten, mit einem neurogenen Interface. Da es schneller und manövrierfähiger sein könne als alle ihre Schiffe und einer optronischen Waffenphalanx, können sie es nutzen. Er überredet Chakotay und Captain Janeway, es ebenfalls zu kaufen. Der Preis sind drei gebrauchte Energiezellen und Paris' interaktive Plattensammlung. Chakotay gibt ihm jedoch mit ernster Miene zu verstehen, er hoffe, diesen Handel nicht bereuen zu müssen. Tom verneint dies. Im Gang gibt Abaddon Paris nach dem Kauf noch einige Hinweise im Umgang mit diesem Shuttle. So besitze dieses nur einen Sitz und sei ein Hochgeschwindigkeitsschiff und kein Transporter. Außerdem müsse man die Starttriebwerke schonen. Er meint, dass sie Respekt erwartet. Paris fragt, ob das Schiff etwas launisch ist. Abaddon meint darauf, dass es für ihn, wie eine Tochter ist, die er nicht verheiraten konnte. Trotzdem würde er sie nicht jedem geben und erwartet, dass er ihr die nötige Pflege zuteil werden lassen muss. Als sie den Transporterraum betreten meint Abaddon noch, dass alle Geschäfte endgültig sind, was Neelix bereits erwartete.[[Datei:Alice.jpg|thumb|''Alice'' im Hangar der Voyager]]Tom Paris beginnt alsbald mit der Renovierung des Schiffes. Harry Kim als sein bester Freund hilft ihm dabei. Zunächst kommen die beiden Bastelfreunde jedoch nicht so recht weiter, da mehrere der alten Energiezellen durchbrennen. Tom beginnt dem Schiff gut zuzureden. Er bittet ''Alice'', ihnen doch eine Chance zu geben. Harry ist erstaunt. „Alice?“, wundert er sich. Tom erklärt, er müsse seinem Schiff ja wohl irgend einen Namen geben. Harry meint dazu „die Aussichtslose“ würde besser zu diesem Schrotthaufen passen. Daraufhin erklärt Tom, dass er das Schiff nach Alice Battisti, einer Schulkameradin auf der Akademie, benannt hat. Und bei der war es aussichtslos! Sie war das einzige Mädchen, bei welchem Tom keinen Erfolg hatte. Schließlich gelingt es Paris einen Impuls zu aktviieren. Im Shuttle findet es Kim ziemlich eng, doch Paris erwidert, dass Seven dies als effizientes Design bezeichnen würde. Zu guter Letzt sehen sich Tom und Harry den Bordcomputer von Alice an. Außer ein paar Schaltbildern scheint er jedoch nicht viel zu enthalten. Offenbar wurde der Computer vor einiger Zeit nahezu vollständig gelöscht. Paris meint, dass er wohl auch den Kilometerzähler zurückgedreht hat. Schließlich möchte Tom noch das neurogene Interface von Alice ausprobieren. Er nimmt im Pilotensessel Platz und betätigt einen Schalter. Daraufhin legt sich ein Metallband um seinen Kopf, worauf er schwer atmet. Plötzlich hat er Zugang zu sämtlichen Schiffssystemen: Taktik, Bewaffnung, Antrieb, usw. Plötzlich versagt die Energie und Paris fragt, was los sei. Laut Kim sind jedoch zwei weitere Energiezellen ausgefallen. Paris will noch die Energieverteilung rekonfigurieren. Doch Kim meint, dass es Zeit sei ins Bett zu gehen. Schließlich wird es jedoch auch für Fähnrich Paris Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Die Beiden verlassen das Shuttle. Er wünscht Alice noch eine gute Nacht, worauf er den Hangar verlässt, um in sein Quartier zu gehen. Als es nun im Hangar dunkel ist, schaltet sich plötzlich die Innenbeleuchtung des alten Raumschiffes ein. Der Bordcomputer wird aktiviert, worauf ein Bild von Tom erscheint. Seine Stimme ertönt als Aufzeichnung und wiederholt seine letzten Worte. Wenig später hört Tom in seinem Quartier eine verführerische Frauenstimme. Zunächst denkt er, es handle sich um seine geliebte B'Elanna, worauf er der Stimme folgt. Sie führt ihn durch mehrere Gänge in den Hangar, wo Alice steht. Dort sieht sich Tom plötzlich einer verführerischen jungen Frau in einem silbrig-glänzenden Fluganzug gegenüber und fragt wer sie sei. Die Frau stellt sich daraufhin als Alice vor. Die junge Frau erklärt ihm, sie wäre Alice und würde ihm helfen. Akt II: Später kehrt Tom Paris in den Shuttlehangar zurück und wünscht Alice einen guten morgen. In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen betreibt Tom die Reparatur von Alice mit übertriebenem Fanatismus. Dabei vergisst er alles andere um sich herum. Er vernachlässigt sein Äußeres und trägt auch nicht mehr seine Sternenflottenuniform. Diese, mittlerweile stark verschmutzt, wird durch einen silbrig-glänzenden Fluganzug ersetzt, auf den er seinen Kommunikator aufsetzt. Im Maschinenraum nimmt Paris einige Arbeiten vor und führt dabei Selbstgespräche. Er meitn zu Alice, dass sie viel glücklicher wäre, wenn sie die EPS-Relais überbrücken können. Harry Kim tritt zu ihm und fragt, mit wem er gesprochen habe. Paris erklärt, dass er mit Alice gesprochen habe, die heute sehr widerspenstig sei. Kim fragt auch, was er trage. Alices letzter Pilot pflegte so einen Fluganzug zu tragen, erklärt Tom auf Harrys erstaunte Nachfrage. Das gemeinsame Holodeck-Match, es wäre das nächste Kapitel von Captain Proton, Das Netz des Schmerzes, sagt Tom ab. Harry solle Königin Arachnia von ihm grüßen, da er mit Alice beschäftigt sei. Inzwischen betritt Seven of Nine das Kasino und tritt zu Neelix. Sie verlangt eine Rückvergütung, da die von Abaddon übergebenen Sternenkarten ungenau sind. Auf Nachfrage bestätigt Seven, dass die Berechnungen auf veralteten Daten beruhen. Neelix fügt hinzu, dass dies nicht das einzige sei, was nicht seinen Anforderungen entspricht. Neelix erzählt, dass die kulturellen Artefakte laut Abaddon die verlorenen Schätze des Delta-Quadranten seien. Jedoch hält der Talaxainer sie inzwischen für wertlosen Plunder. Seven betrachtet eines der Artefakte und meint, dass dieser Kristall aus Beryllium ist. Dieses ist die Standardwährung in Raumgitter 539. Einige Spezies würden für diesen Kristall eine Flotte von Raumschiffen gegen diesen Plunder eintauschen. Neelix meint, dass Abaddon ihn nicht für eine Plasmakupplung hergegeben hätte, wenn er das gewusst hätte. Er überlegt, ob er es zurückgeben solle, doch Seven erinnert ihn daran, dass alle Geschäfte endgültig sind. Da betritt Tom Paris das Kasino und geht zum Replikator. Dort will er eine Flasche Champagner replizieren, mit der er Alice zu taufen beabsichtigt. Dazu will er auch Torres einladen. Neelix meint, dass es nichts über sein eigenes Schiff gebe. Als Neelix, seinen Frachter Baxial zum ersten Mal sah, meint Neelix, dass er das hässlichste Schiff war, dass er sah. Doch er verliebte sich in ihn. Da schlägt er Paris vor, dass sie Baxial und Alice zusammen bringen sollten. Paris ist einverstanden und lässt Neelix den Picknickkorb packen, während er Alice taufen will. Wenig später sind Tom und B'Elanna auf dem Weg zum Hangar. B'Elanna witzelt, jetzt werde sie endlich Toms andere Frau kennenlernen. Paris meint, dass sie nicht zu kritisch mit ihr sein solle. Darauf fragt Torres, wann sie jemals kritisch war und Paris fragt, ob dies eine Fangfrage sei. So erreichen die beiden den Standort des alten Shuttles. B'Elanna staunt. Das Schiff sieht brandneu aus. Tom erklärt, er habe den Impulsreaktor, die Navigationsphalanx, die Plasmaverteiler und das meiste andere ersetzt und erneuert. Jetzt fehlen ihm nur noch ein paar Ersatzteile und Alice ist wieder raumflugtauglich. Er gibt Torres die Champagnerflasche und überlässt ihr die Ehre, diese zu zertrümmern. Allerdings meint Torres, dass es zu schade sei, die Flasche zu zerschlagen. Paris stimmt ihr zu und sie nehmen die Flasche ins Shuttle mit. Die beiden Verliebten betreten das Shuttle und nehmen in den Pilotensitzen Platz. Als Torres sich Champagner einschenkt, schüttet sie das Glas zu voll, sodass etwas vom Champagner auf den Sitz fließt. Paris ist besorgt um die schöne Polsterung, doch will sie ihm ein Reinigungsteam aus dem Maschinenraum vorbeischicken. B'Elanna bemerkt, wie schmutzig es im Cockpit noch ist. Aber das wäre nicht so schlimm. Sie würde Tom bei nächster Gelegenheit einen Putztrupp vorbeischicken. Dann stoßen sie auf Alice an und Torres fragt nach dem ersten Flug. Paris meint, dass er in ein paar Tagen starten wird, wenn er alle Ersatzteile bekommt. Dann fragt er, ob B'Elanna denn auf den ersten Flug mitkommen würde. Es würde jedoch etwas eng werden. Aber das scheint die hübsche Halbklingonin nicht zu stören. Doch gerade als sie sich küssen wollen, blinkt eine Anzeige. Tom beginnt sofort wieder mit den Renovierungsarbeiten, da er die Umweltkontrollen rekalibrieren muss. Er lässt Alice die Temperatur um 5 Grad senken. Torres fragt nach der Stimme des Schiffes, doch Paris meint, dass sie mit dem Schiff geliefert wurde. Torres spricht ihn darauf an, dass er sogar im Schiff schläft. Doch Paris erklärt, dass sie viel Pflege bedarf. Torres bezeichnet Alice da als Sklaventreiberin. B'Elanna, die er eben noch in seinen Armen gehalten hat, ist jetzt zur Nebensache geworden. Missmutig erklärt sie, dass dies doch nur ein Schiff sei. Sie hat sich zuvor bereits über die Frauenstimme gewundert. Nun, die kam mit dem Schiff, erklärt ihr Tom. Sichtlich sauer über das verdorbene Date schlägt B'Elanna vor, dass er mit der Reparatur der Reaktantinjektoren beginnen solle, da die Mischung zu hoch sei. Doch Paris erklärt, dass Alice dies so mag. Als sie nach einer Konsole greift, bittet Paris ihr nicht zu helfen, da er mit seinem Schiff allein zurechtkommt. Dann will B'Elanna das Shuttle verlassen. Sie bedankt sich mit ihrem typisch-zynischen Unterton für den Champagner, worauf sie durch die Luke gehen will. Dabei bekommt sie jedoch einen elektrischen Schlag. Anschließend öffnet ihr Paris die Luke und sie geht. Tom erklärt schuldbewusst, das als nächstes reparieren zu wollen. Wenig später legt er Commander Chakotay eine recht umfangreiche Liste mit Ersatzteilen vor, welche er noch für die Reparaturen an Alice benötigt. Da die Voyager momentan etwas knapp an Vorräten ist, kann Chakotay diese Liste nicht genehmigen. Auch Toms Vorschlag, die Teile aus der Notreserve in Frachtraum 2 zu entnehmen, muss der Commander kategorisch ablehnen. Diese Vorräte sind tatsächlich nur für echte Notfälle gedacht. Paris bittet dann um die Erlaubnis, diese Teile replizieren zu dürfen. Mit Verweis auf die knappen Energiereserven lehnt Chakotay dies ab und vertröstet ihn damit, dass sie in ein paar Wochen vielleicht wieder genug Energie haben. Als Paris fragt, was er in der Zwischenzeit machen solle, erklärt Chakotay, dass er den Dienst wieder ordentlich ausführen könne. Auf der Brücke war er zerstreut und hat sich seit Wochen nicht auf der Krankenstation gemeldet. Paris stimmt zu, dass er es vielleicht übertrieben habe. Paris meint auch, dass er zu wenig geschlafen habe. Daher schickt Chakotay ihn ins Bett. Außerdem solle er sich rasieren und seine Uniform wieder anziehen, da sie hier Protokolle haben. Und was sein kleines Hobby angeht, so wird die Zeit noch kommen, da er Alice fliegen darf. Tom geht also, um Chakotays Befehl auszuführen. In der Shuttlerampe berichtet er Alice von den Befehlen. Aber schon am Ausziehen des Fluganzuges wird er von Alice, welche sich wieder als die verführerische junge Frau manifestiert, gehindert. Tom erklärt ihr, dass er laut Sternenflottenprotokoll zum Tragen seiner Uniform im Dienst verpflichtet ist. Alice will von ihm wissen, warum er weiterhin auf Chakotays Befehle hört. Tom erklärt ihr, dass er dies gemäß den Vorschriften einfach tun müsse. Er sei bereits Fähnrich. Soll er jetzt auch noch zum Kadetten degradiert werden? Alice aber erklärt ihm, das alles sei bald nicht mehr wichtig. Denn sie würden die Voyager ohnehin bald verlassen. So hat sie Tom bald wieder in ihrem Sinne auf Linie gebracht. Sie lässt ihn sich in den Pilotensitz setzen und meint, dass sie seinen Fluganzug modifiziert hat, damit sie enger zusammenarbeiten können. Sie überzeugt ihn, das Interface zu aktivieren und Tom führt diesen Befehl aus. Dann fahren sie mit den Reparaturen fort. Akt III: Sie überzeugt ihn schließlich, mit dem Argument, dass die Crew, seine Familie, in Regeln und Vorschriften gefangen seien. Paris und Alice seien dies aber nicht und würden deshalb die Freiheit anders verstehen. Sie erinnert ihn auch an seinen ersten Shuttleflug, als der junge Tom mit seinem Vater in einem S-Klasse-Shuttle flog. Paris klettert daher schließlich durch die Jefferies-Röhren, wo er Komponenten aus dem Antriebssystem der Voyager entnimmt. In einer Jeffriesröhre entnimmt er eine Komponente und meint zu Alice, dass sie dann nur noch das Energiemodul aus Sektion Beta 3 12 benötigen. Paris bekommt Zweifel und behauptet gegenüber Alice, dass die Relais nur kompliziert seien. Doch Alice erkennt, dass er lügt und fragt nach dem wahren Grund. Paris hat Bedenken, da sie lebenswichtige Systeme gefährden, doch Alice hält ihm entgegen, dass es nur Backupsysteme seien. Sie meint, dass sie dies nicht tun müssten, wenn die Crew verständnisvoller wäre. Tom hält ihr entgegen, dass diese Leute seit sechs Jahren seine Familie seien. Doch Alice führt aus, dass sie nicht, wie sie seien und man manchmal seine Familie zurücklassen muss. Sie versucht ihn mit dem Versprechen von Freiheit und Geschwindigkeit zu überzeugen. Sie stellt klar, dass er zu ihr gehöre. Da erinnert sich Tom an seinen ersten Flug und Alice bemerkt dies. Dann berichtet er ihr von seinem ersten Flug in einem Shuttle der S-Klasse. Er war acht Jahre alt und konnte das Shuttle nicht geradeaus fliegen. Aber dann kam ein Moment der Klarheit und er sah in allem einen Sinn. Die Wolken stoben auseinander und er flog endlich. Diesem Fluggefühl jagt er immer noch hinterher. Alice erklärt, dass er mit ihr morgen dieses Gefühl wieder erleben wird. Paris begibt sich in die Astrometrie und berechnet einen Kurs für Alice. Da betritt Seven of Nine das Labor und fragt nach dem Grund für seine Anwesenheit. Paris erklärt, dass er nur neugierig war. Als sie nach dem Kurs fragt, meint Paris, dass er sich nur ansehen wollte, wohin sie fliegen. Als auch Seven ihn auf seine neue Kleidung anspricht, meitn Paris, dass dies erin Kniff war, um das neurogene Interface besser benutzen zu können und meint, dass sie als Borg, dies verstehen müsste. Seven rät ihm, erst mehr über das Interface in Erfahrung zu bringen bevor er es benutzt. Da erscheint ihm wieder die Vision von Alice und meint, dass er sie von der Sicherheit des Interfaces überzeugen soll. Paris erklärt daraufhin, von einer Diagnose. Seven bietet ihm Hilfe an, doch Paris schlägt diese auf Einflüsterung von Alice aus. Dann macht sich Seven wieder an die Arbeit. B'Elanna Torres und Harry Kim führen im Maschinenraum inzwischen einige Modifikationen durch. Sie bemerken einige Fluktuationen. Sie kommen über Paris ins Gespräch. B'Elanna hat Harry eben gefragt, wieso sie jedes Mal quasi aus der Luftschleuse fliegt, wenn Tom ein neues Spielzeug hat. Harry sieht das jedoch nicht ganz so tragisch. Und er kann B'Elanna vorerst beruhigen. Die Ferengi beispielsweise würden so ein Verhalten in fünf Klassen einteilen: Faszination, Inbesitznahme, Schwärmerei, Abnehmendes Interesse und Wiederverkauf. Sowie Harry das momentan sieht, gehört Tom bald wieder ganz B'Elanna. Denn er wird irgendwann das Interesse an Alice verlieren. Ironisch erklärt Torres, dass dies nur bis zur nächsten Schwärmerei dauern würde. Dann aber bemerkt sie eine minimale Energiefluktuation im Antriebssystem der Voyager. Es ist zwar nur eine kleine Abweichung. Aber das reicht, um B'Elannas technischen Perfektionismus in Wallung zu bringen. Es fehlen vier Energiezellen aus der sekundären Warpanordnung. Harry schlägt vor, Tuvok davon zu unterrichten. Aber das lehnt B'Elanna ab. Sie weiß bereits, wo sie zu suchen hat. Und so eilt sie, kochend vor Wut, in den Hangar, wo sie zunächst lauthals nach Tom Paris ruft. Der ist jedoch im Moment nicht da. Dafür sieht B'Elanna jedoch einige Komponenten auf einem Tisch liegen, welche ihr sehr bekannt vorkommen. Und so sagt sie zynisch zu Alice: Weißt du, Alice. Ich glaube, du hast dir ungefragt einige meiner Sachen ausgeborgt. Mit diesen Worten klettert sie ins Cockpit des Shuttles, um sich umzusehen. Da fällt plötzlich die Luke hinter ihr zu. Ein sofortiger Befehl zur Öffnung derselben erbringt keinen Erfolg. Und plötzlich fällt die Lebenserhaltung aus. B'Elanna versucht panisch, irgendjemanden an Bord der Voyager zu erreichen. Vergeblich. Alice hat die Kommunikation unterbrochen. Kurz darauf kommt Tom in den Hangar. Er sieht gerade noch, wie B'Elanna, jetzt schwer nach Luft ringend, verzweifelt gegen die Scheiben des Cockpits klopft, bevor sie zusammenbricht. Tom eilt herbei, öffnet die Luke von außen und rettet B'Elanna so das Leben. Diese springt mit letzter Kraft auf und flieht aus dem Hangar. Draußen, auf dem Gang, fragt Tom B'Elanna, was denn passiert wäre. Sie erklärt ihm schwer atmend, sein Schiff habe sie ermorden wollen. Das Shuttle habe die Luke verschlossen und die Atmosphäre abgelassen. Tom kann oder will das zunächst nicht glauben. Vermutlich habe B'Elanna versehentlich die Luke geschlossen und die Umweltkontrollen deaktiviert. Torres hat jedoch eine andere Erklärung für das Geschehen und nennt es Pilotenfehler. Tom fragt erstaunt, ob sie denn jetzt ihm die Schuld gäbe. B'Elanna will daraufhin wissen, was in ihn gefahren wäre, Komponenten aus dem Antrieb zu stehlen. Tom wundert sich über diese Frage und entgegnet ihr, dass das doch nur ein paar Ersatzteile gewesen wären. Torres entgegnet, dass mit ihm nicht mehr vernünftig zu reden sei. Torres will losgehen, um den Captain über das Gescheehn zu informieren. Paris folgt ihr und will mit ihr reden. Als Torres nicht stehen bleibt, packt er sie derb an den Armen und wirft sie gegen die nächste Wand. Dabei schreit er sie an und fordert sie auf, sich nicht darum zu kümmern. Diese hat jedoch im nächsten Moment wieder die Fassung gefunden und brüllt zurück, ob er dann wieder Alice auf sie hetzen würde. Schließlich schiebt sie Tom zur Seite und eilt davon, um Captain Janeway zu informieren. Alice erscheint wieder im Gang und sagt Tom, er solle B'Elanna ruhig gehen lassen. Dieser packt Alice und wirft sie gegen ein Schott. Dabei fährt er sie an, was sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht habe. Sie hätte B'Elanna umbringen können. Alice erklärt, B'Elanna habe in ihrer Datenbank herumgeschnüffelt und hätte dabei beinahe den Flugplan entdeckt. Jedoch meint sie, dass dies nun bedeutungslos sei. Sie fordert ihn auf, leiser zu sprechen, da bereits zwei Crewmitglieder Paris seltsam ansehen. Sie erinnert ihn, dass sie mit einem neuralen Scan entdeckt werden wird. Paris hat jedoch inzwischen erkannt, was hier vorgeht und will zur Krankenstation. Alice wirft ihm vor, dass er bei der ersten Straßensperre des Lebens anhält. So erklärt er Alice resolut, sich nach dem Angriff auf B'Elanna ein für allemal von ihr befreien zu wollen. Tom steigt in den Turbolift und will zur Krankenstation fahren. Alice folgt ihm jedoch und erinnert ihn an das Gefühl, wenn er am Steuer sitzt. Paris lässt sich jedoch nicht abbringen. Jedoch zwingt Alice mit brutaler, telepathischer Gewalt Paris zur Shuttlerampe auf Deck 10 zu fahren. B'Elanna Torres sucht inzwischen Captain Janeway in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum auf und berichtet ihr von den Vorfällen mit Paris. Sie berichtet von dem Angriff durch paris. Doch Janeway meint, dass dies nicht nach Tom klinge. Torres erklärt, dass nicht Paris sie angriff sondern Alice. Janeway meint, dass sie nun völlig verwirrt ist. Torres erzählt, dass dies der Name ist, den er seinem neuen Schif gegeben habe. Seit er an der Restaurierung arbeitet, sei er völlig verändert, reizbar und aggressiv. Sie verweist auch darauf, dass dies auch Chakotay und Kim aufgefallen sei. Janeway erinnert sich nun an das neurogene Interface des Shuttles und Torres äußert die Vermutung, dass dieses eine seltsame Wirkung auf Paris habe. Janeway ordnet nun eine Untersuchung von Paris durch den Doktor an. Dann wird ihr Gespräch von Commander Chakotay unterbrochen, der Alarmstufe Rot gibt, weil ein unerlaubter Shuttlestart von Deck 10 aus im Gange ist. Als Janeway und Torres auf die Brücke eilen, lässt Chakotay gerade die Tore der Shuttlerampe schließen. Jedoch muss Kim melden, dass es bereits zu spät sei und Alice im Weltraum ist. Kim meldet,d ass die Schilde aktiviert sind und er Paris nicht rausbeamen kann. Daher befiehlt Janeway den Traktorstrahl zu aktivieren. Paris registriert dies und Alice weist ihn an, dies zu kompensieren. Alice fordert ihn auf das Interface zu vervollständigen, indem er die Verbindungssequenz aktiviert. Daraufhin schlagen vier Kabel sich tentakelartig in Paris' Oberkörper. Alice teilt ihm mit, dass sie nun vereint sind und sie alles tun wird, was er will. Paris unterbricht nun den Traktorstrahl mit einem optronischen Impuls. Captain Janeway und Leutnant Torres eilen auf die Brücke. Aber es ist bereits zu spät. Alice, von Fähnrich Paris gesteuert, hat bereits den offenen Weltraum erreicht. Janeway lässt den Traktorstrahl aktivieren und will Paris an den Fersen zurückziehen. Jedoch kommt Paris frei und Janeway ruft das Shuttle. Dieser will mit Alice entkommen. Alice weist Paris an, sich zu wehren. Er dreht und feuert. Als Janeway das Feuer erwidern lassen will, dreht Paris ab und geht auf Warp. Janeway befiehlt einen Verfolgungskurs, doch Torres kann ihn nicht verfolgen, da er seine Warpsignatur maskiert hat. Akt IV: Thomas Paris fliegt inzwischen mit Alice durch den Weltraum. Diese erzählt ihm dabei die Geschichte von Daedalus, der Flügel aus Wachs und Federn baute um aus seinem Gefängnis zu entfliehen. Paris meint, dass es eine seiner Lieblingssagen sei. Alice weiß dies, doch Paris weist sie darauf hin, dass sie den Teil ausließ, in dem Ikarus zu nah an die Sonne flog und abstürzte. Alice erklärt, dass sie eine Multiphasenschildvorrichtung haben, falls sie einem Stern zu nahe kommen. Da bemerkt Paris, dass seine Arme taub werden, doch Alice meint, dass er diese nicht mehr braucht, da er ein Teil von ihr wird und ihr Potenzial nun unbegrenzt sei. Der alte Tom Paris existiere nun nicht mehr. Und unter Waffengewalt wird dem Wunsch, das Föderationsraumschiff zu verlassen, auch Nachdruck verliehen. Schließlich verschwinden Tom und Alice. Jetzt hat Kathryn Janeway endgültig genug! Sie will wissen, was hier vorgeht. Und so steuert die USS Voyager zunächst den Schrottplatz von Abbadon an. Dieser aber vertritt zunächst vehement die Auffassung, alle Geschäfte seien endgültig. Janeway bittet um einige Informationen. Und auch er weiß seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen: In drei der Schiffswracks werden von Tuvok nun Energiesignaturen entdeckt, die sie erfassen. Plötzlich werden sich in mehreren Schiffswracks aktivierende Waffen angezeigt, welche die Voyager ins Visier nehmen. Aber bevor es zum Äußersten kommt, tritt unerwartet eine Wende ein. Mr. Neelix tritt auf die Brücke und zeigt Abbadon via Com-Verbindung eines der Stücke aus den Neuerwerbungen der Voyager. Neelix wundert sich, dass er sich als Händler diesen Kristall durch die Hände gehen lässt. Neelix meint, dass er sagen könnte, die Geschäfte wären endgültig. Jedoch erklärt er, dass er bereit wäre, den Kristall zurückzugeben, gegen ein paar Informationen. Dieses Angebot nimmt Abbadon an und kommt als Gast auf die Voyager. Und er hat eine höchst wundersame Geschichte zu erzählen. Das Schiff wurde ihm von einem Haakonianer verkauft, der meinte es wäre verwunschen. Abbadon behauptete der Haakonianer würde an der Isolationskrankheit leiden und nahm das Schiff an sich. Commander Chakotay will daraufhin wissen, ob ihm etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen ist. Der Händler bejaht. Er erklärt, er habe das Shuttle in ein Schleppschiff umbauen wollen. Anfangs wäre Alice ja recht kooperativ gewesen. Aber dann habe sie... Plötzlich bricht der Händler seinen Bericht mitten im Satz ab. Er steht zitternd und mit bleichem Gesicht da. Nur er kann sehen, dass Alice in ihrer Manifestation einer jungen, verführerischen Frau im Besprechungsraum steht. Sie sieht ihn mit durchdringendem Blick drohend an. Abbadon schreit verzweifelt, er habe nichts verraten und ihr einen Piloten besorgt. Er verlangt zurückgebeamt zu werden. Dann bricht er unter furchtbaren Schmerzen zusammen. Sofort wird er auf Janeways Befehl auf die Krankenstation gebracht, wo der Doktor ihn untersucht. Der Doktor berichtet, dass er eine Gehirnblutung erlitten hat. Janeway erkundigt sich nach der Ursache und der Doktor erklärt, dass seine neuralen Bahnen kürzlich neu strukturiert wurden. Er fand die gleiche neurogene Simulation, wie Paris. Captain Janeway erkennt, dass Alice auch diesen Mann erwischt hat. Janeway befiehlt dem Doktor, seinen Patienten aufzuwecken. Abbadon fährt mit einem Schreckensschrei hoch, kann jedoch rasch vom Doktor beruhigt werden. Dieser erklärt ihm, einen Kortikaldämpfer in sein Gehirn implantiert zu haben. Der wird dafür sorgen, dass der Händler nie wieder von Alice belästigt wird. Nachdem das geklärt ist, will Captain Janeway endlich wissen, was das Schiff von ihrem Crewman begehrt. Abbadon erklärt, dass Alice nicht selbst fliegen kann. Sie braucht ein mit ihr interagierendes biologisches Wesen als Pilot. Ihn wollte sie zuerst rekrutieren. Sie meinte, dass seine Reflexe zu langsam seien und er genauso nutzlos sei, wie der Dreck, den er verkaufe. Alice meinte auch, er könne sie niemals zu ihrem Ziel fliegen. Man solle ihn bitte nicht nach den Koordinaten des Ziels fragen, die habe sie ihm nie genannt. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er sie nicht gewarnt hat, weil er Alice nicht widerstehen konnte. Da wird Captain Kathryn Janeway von Seven of Nine in die Astronomie gebeten. In der Astrometrie meldet Seven, dass sie die Daten, an welchen Fähnrich Paris gearbeitet hat, rekonstruieren konnte. Ihr Verdacht hat sich bestätigt. Fähnrich Paris hat eine Flugbahn konfiguriert. Das Raumgitter, in welchem die Flugbahn endet, ist absolut leer - bis auf eine kleine Anomalie. Als Kathryn eine Darstellung der Anomalie sieht, erschrickt sie zutiefst: Es ist eine gewaltige Partikelfontäne. Dieses Phänomen kennt Janeway, es hat die Föderation beim Versuch der Erforschung seinerzeit ein Dutzend Schiffe gekostet. Die Koordinaten der Fontäne lässt sie auf die Brücke übertragen. Alice lässt Paris inzwischen unter Warp gehen. Paris erblickt auch die Partikelfontäne und fragt, was es ist. Da meint Alice, dass sie ihre Heimat erreicht haben. Akt V: Die Voyager holt das Shuttle ein und Tuvok ruft Paris. Kim kann ihn jedoch nicht herausbeamen, da die Multiphasenschilde dies verhindern. Paris droht damit, das Feuer zu eröffnen. Janeway versucht ihm zu erklären, daß das neurogene Interface sein Urteilsvermögen beeinflusst, aber er weigert sich die Schilde zu senken und sich auf die Voyager beamen zu lassen. Janeway lässt auf sein Antriebssystem feuern. Die Voyager eröffnet das Feuer und landet einen Treffen am Antrieb des Shuttles. Tuvok meldet, dass die Schilde halten. Der Doktor teilt in diesem Augenblick jedoch mit, daß weitere Schäden am Shuttle Paris schwer verletzen könnten, da seine neuralen Systeme mit dem Schiff verbunden sind. Torres arbeitet auf der Krankenstation und hört schockiert dem Bericht des Doktors zu. Zehn Minuten bevor das Shuttle die Partikelquelle erreicht schlägt Tuvok vor, auf den Computer des Shuttles zuzugreifen und die Schilde zu deaktivieren. Der Brückencrew ist aber klar, daß Alice und Paris dieses verhindern werden, wenn sie nicht abgelenkt werden. Janeway bittet daher den Doktor, sich in das neurogene Interface mit einem Kommunikationssignal einzuklinken. Der Doktor hält dies für möglich und der Captain gibt ihm fünf Minuten Zeit hierfür. Torres soll sich unterdessen auf eine Außenmission vorbereiten. Torres soll in Paris' Kopf projiziert werden und ihn zurückbringen. Auf dem Shuttle versucht Alice immer noch, Paris dazu zu bringen, sie nach Hause zu fliegen. Sie verspricht ihm, dass er nicht enttäuscht werden wird und niemand Alice so nah an ihre Heimat heranbrachte. Dann taucht Torres dort auf und ersetzt Alice. Die Ingenieurin sagt Tom, dass er Alice nicht glauben darf. Paris erkundigt sich zunächst wo Alice nun ist. Torres antwortet, dass Alice nicht real ist. Alice erscheint jedoch wieder. Anschließend versuchen Alice und Torres Paris jeweils auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Alice behauptet, dass sie Paris das gibt, was er schon immer wollte, während Torres ihn in die Familie zurückbringen will. Durch diese Ablenkung gelingt es Tuvok, die Schilde des Shuttles zu deaktivieren und Alice fordert ihn auf, ihr zu helfen. Doch Torres erklärt, dass sie ihn herausholen werden. Tuvok deaktviiert die Schilde und die Voyager beamt Paris direkt auf die Krankenstation. Kim kann ihn nicht erfassen, doch Chakotay verstärkt die Eindämmung. Steuerlos treibend wird das Shuttle daraufhin in der Partikelquelle zerstört. Janeway lässt dann wieder Kurs auf den Alpha-Quadranten setzen. Auf der Krankenstation verordnet der Doktor Paris einige Tage Ruhe. Als er ihn fragt, ob er es schafft solange ruhig zu liegen, meint Torres, dass sie ihm die Beine bricht, falls er es nicht tut. Dann gibt sie ihm ein von Naomi Wildman gemaltes Bild mit Genesungswünschen. Paris entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten, an das er sich völlig erinnern kann. Torres meint, dass er nicht dafür verantwortlich ist. Paris kommentiert die vergangengen Ereignisse so, dass es ihm vorkomme, als wäre er schlafgewandelt und er erinnert sich an alles, was er tat oder sagte. Torres meint, dass nur entscheidend ist, dass er aufgewacht ist. Paris bedankt sich dafür, dass Torres sein Wecker war. Paris verspricht, keine Beziehungen mehr mit fremden Schiffen einzugehen.Torres fragt, was mit dem Delta Flyer sei, den Paris nur als Freund bezeichnet. Anschließend küssen sich die beiden innig. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Diese Episode zeigt laut Brannon Braga starke Parallelen zu Stephen Kings Christine. (Trekworld, Juni 1999) Kontinuitätsfehler Tom Paris wird von Chakotay gerügt, weil er sich nicht rasiert hat. Riker hat allerdings in sowie bis zum 9. Kinofilm (2375) und im 10. Film (2379) wieder einen Bart. Da die Voyager noch keinen Kontakt zum Alphaquadranten hat, müssen auf ihr die Sternenflottenvorschriften von 2371 gelten. Im 7. Kinofilm hat Riker einen Bart, also kann ein Bartverbot noch nicht in Kraft sein, folglich ist auch auf der Voyager das Tragen von Bärten erlaubt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Alice (episode) es:Alice fr:Alice (épisode) nl:Alice (aflevering) Alice